The disclosure proceeds from a valve armature for a solenoid valve and from a solenoid valve according to the disclosure.
Normally open or closed solenoid valves are known from the prior art, which solenoid valves are used, for example, as inlet valves or outlet valves in a hydraulic assembly of a vehicle brake system. Via the hydraulic assembly, control and/or regulating operations can be carried out in an anti-lock brake system (ABS) or an anti-slip regulation system (ASR system) or an electronic stability program system (ESP system) for the buildup or dissipation of pressure in corresponding wheel brake calipers. Solenoid valves of this type comprise a magnet assembly and a valve cartridge. The valve cartridge comprises a pole core, a guide sleeve which is connected to the pole core, and a valve armature which is guided within the guide sleeve such that it can be moved axially between a closed position and an open position counter to the force of a restoring spring. The valve armature can have a main body and a tappet. In the closed position, the tappet interacts with a valve seat in a sealing manner and interrupts a fluid flow between at least one first flow opening and at least one second flow opening. In the open position, the tappet is raised up from the valve seat and makes the fluid flow possible between the at least one first flow opening and the at least one second flow opening. A magnetic force is generated by way of the energization of the magnet assembly, which magnetic force moves the main body with the tappet from the open position into the closed position in the case of a normally open solenoid valve, until the tappet comes into contact with the corresponding valve seat and seals the latter. In the non-energized state, the restoring spring moves the main body with the tappet, and the tappet lifts up from the valve seat and releases the latter. In the case of a normally closed solenoid valve, the main body with the tappet is moved from the closed position into the open position by way of the energization of the magnet assembly, and the tappet lifts up from the valve seat and releases the latter. If the current is switched off, the restoring spring moves the main body with the tappet in the direction of the valve seat until the tappet comes into contact with the valve seat and seals the latter.
Laid open specification DE 10 2007 051 557 A1 describes, for example, a normally closed solenoid valve for a slip-regulated, hydraulic vehicle brake system. The solenoid valve comprises a hydraulic part which is also called a valve cartridge and is arranged partially in a stepped bore of a valve block, and an electric part which is formed substantially from a magnet assembly which is plugged onto that part of the valve cartridge which protrudes out of the valve block. The magnet assembly comprises a coil body with an electric winding, a coil shell which conducts magnetic flux, and an annular disk which conducts magnetic flux. The hydraulic part has a guide sleeve which, at its end which faces the electric part, is closed by way of a pole core which is pressed in and welded in a fluid-tight manner. A longitudinally displaceable armature is received in the guide sleeve, which armature is supported on the pole core by way of a restoring spring. Facing away from the pole core, the armature has a spherical closing body which is arranged in a depression. At the end which faces away from the pole core, a pot-shaped valve sleeve with a cylindrical shell and a bottom is pressed into the guide sleeve. At the bottom, the valve sleeve has a passage and a hollow-conical valve seat which configures a seat valve with the closing body. By way of the seat valve, a fluid connection between the passage at the bottom of the valve sleeve and at least one passage in the shell of the valve sleeve is configured so as to be switchable. In addition, a radial filter is arranged on the outside of the shell of the valve sleeve, in order to filter dirt particles out of the fluid flow. The guide sleeve can be calked by means of a fastening bush in the stepped bore of the valve block.